Meredith, Jason and the katana incident
by mereditholiver
Summary: Tommy told Rocky and Adam about the time Meredith pinned Jason to the wall with a katana in 'Evil is Relative.' This is the one-shot of that scene.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith. Thanks to ghostwriter who suggested this one-shot after reading my story 'Evil is Relative' when Tommy described Meredith pinning Jason with a katana blade after forgetting their anniversary. So here is that scene. Hope you like it!

Meredith awoke that morning feeling very excited. Today was the day. Today she had been a power ranger for two years AND had been dating her boyfriend, Jason Scott, for two years. 'Wonder what Jason got me,' Meredith thought to herself. Those two wonderful events happened within days of each other, the dates blending together.

Two years ago she was the new kid at Angel Grove High waiting for her brother to join her. She didn't know anyone, but had met Jason on her first day of school. He spent the day showing her around the school and introducing her to his friends, who quickly welcomed her into their clique. By the end of the day, she felt that she had known those five people forever. They all had a lot in common, but weren't afraid to be different. Meredith felt honored that they felt comfortable with her.

Later that day, the six teens were transported to the Command Center when they met Zordon and Alpha-5. They had been chosen to be part of a millennium's old tradition of Power Rangers.

While Zordon gave the teens time to think about it, Jason had been the most vocal about keeping the powers that had been given to him.

He sounded so sure of himself and of the other's abilities, that Meredith had decided to keep the power and become the purple ranger. The others followed quickly and soon, the group of teens were the guardians of the Earth.

Despite the upheaval and the first battle, Jason asked Meredith out. They had been dating ever since.

Meredith heard many of the girls in school talk about Jason. There was a lot that wondered why Jason was with the 'new' girl; some that thought Meredith was the luckiest girl in the world and still others that wondered what Meredith did to attract the attention of the one boy that had rebuffed several others during his school years.

Meredith asked him what he saw in her and his response, "What don't I see? You're beautiful, smart, talented, caring. You started a new school, met a new group of friends AND became a teenage superhero in ONE day. I'd say you're damn near perfect. And you didn't throw yourself at me. I can't stand that." He gave her a smile that lit up his whole face and caused his eyes to sparkle and dance.

He then asked her what she saw in him. "Well, let's see… I guess because every girl in school wanted you, I had to see if I could get you. Now that I have, the challenge is gone." She said this with a straight face, causing Jason to look at her, cock one eyebrow and start tickling her relentlessly.

When she asked him to stop she was nearly out of breath. Then he'd leaned over and taken the rest of her breath away by kissing her.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him. "That's probably it, right there. You know when I'm joking and you love me anyway. You can make my day brighter just by smiling. Doesn't hurt that you're pretty damn hot and when you're working out… Let's just say I've been known to drool over you along with the fleet of air headed girls in the school."

Jason smiled at her again and kissed her.

Meredith smiled at those memories. She and Jason had a very sweet and innocent relationship. They were only 16 and, despite being superheroes before they could drive, were content with trying to be normal. They'd discussed sex and such, but had not taken their relationship to that level. No where near it and that was fine with Meredith. She'd heard horror stories about guys that pressured the young naïve girls at her old school into doing stuff they wouldn't have done if they weren't with the jock or the class president. Meredith was glad that, despite Jason's status as an athlete, he wasn't pushy in the least.

Meredith changed into her karate sparring clothes. Jason and Tommy usually came over and sparred with her, showing her new moves. Meredith had been working with Tommy with both the bow staff and the katana. That's how she got the idea of what to get Jason for their anniversary. She'd asked Tommy to pick out a nice katana for him. She knew he had had one previously, but something had happened to it. He hadn't elaborated, but did make use of Tommy's when Tommy wasn't home.

She went down to the basement and went to the cabinet that housed the 'weapons.' There was a combination lock on the cabinet that only she and Tommy knew. They thought it would be safer if they had locked the cabinet. Of course, Meredith was the most scared when Tommy was the evil green ranger and spent a lot of time in the basement. She was afraid he'd do something to her in her sleep. Scary business.

The two katana blades that belonged to Tommy were hanging in their places on the wall, behind the cabinet's doors. She worked the combination lock and got the swords down. She kept them in their sheaths and set them on the ground.

She removed the bow staffs and placed them against the wall. Tommy came down the stairs just as she was putting the staffs against the wall.

"Morning bro," she said.

She removed the box from the cabinet and set it on the floor under the couch. She wanted to give it to him after their sparring.

Jason knocked on the basement door and Tommy let him inside.

"Hey man. How are you," he asked Jason.

"Good. Ready to go," Jason asked.

"Yep. Meri's got everything out already. You want to start," Tommy asked.

"Why don't you two start and I'll watch," Meredith said.

She was hoping Jason wouldn't notice her excitement.

The three went outside to practice with the staffs. Meredith kept up with both boys for the most part. She knew they took it kind of easy on her because she was a girl, but she didn't really care.

After sparring with the staffs for 30 minutes, they went inside to do katas with the katanas. Meredith watched Tommy and Jason. If ever the phrase 'beautiful men' could be used it was right then. They were both so fluid, so precise, so together. The results of spending most of their lives studying their art. Tommy had been doing martial arts since he was 4, Jason was 5. They had several years of experience. They truly were artists.

Tommy gave his blade to Meredith and went upstairs to get some water.

"So anything happening today, Jase," she asked him as she got into position.

"Nothing planned. Probably work out at the youth center later," he had stopped his workout and she was hoping he was just toying with her. She decided to break the ice about it.

"I got you a present," she said.

"You did," he said.

She took the box from under the couch and presented it to him.

He opened it and Meredith knew he liked it.

"Meri, this is awesome. Why did you go to so much trouble," he asked, staring at the blade.

"TROUBLE," she screeched.

"Yeah, what's the occasion," he asked.

"You mean you don't know," she asked him, totally believing he was joking with her.

"Know what," he said.

"It's our anniversary today," she said, hoping to jog his memory.

"Oh, yeah, two years ago we became rangers. Aw, Meri, that's sweet that you remembered," he said and went back to the blade.

'Seriously! He's seriously doesn't understand that it's OUR anniversary, too! Oh, that boy,' she thought to herself.

"Anything you want to say," she asked him.

"Um, thank you? I have the greatest girlfriend in the world," he said.

Meredith turned away from him. She heard him set the box down and walk toward her. "Meri, thank you," he said. He turned her around to give her a kiss. Meredith turned her head, causing Jason to kiss her cheek. Taken aback, Jason asked what was wrong."Nothing. Nothing at all. Can I show you a new move Tommy taught me," she asked in a sweet voice. Tommy had started coming down the stairs and recognized his sister's pissed voice. When Meredith got mad she got really sweet. Who would expect someone so little and nice to lash out. She was like Kimberly. Don't ever underestimate her.

"Of course," he said.

They faced off on the mats. Meredith noticed Tommy's katana on the ground and made a defensive move to roll toward it. "What's so new about that, Meri. I actually taught you that move a long time ago," Jason said.

'And you're gonna regret that in about two minutes,' she thought to herself.

She got Jason in front of the chair that was next to the wall. She dodged his strike and planted a kick in his midsection. He landed in the chair and she pounced.

She positioned the blade between Jason's legs and braced herself on the wall with the other hand.

Jason went white as a sheet.

"Um, Meri, problem," he said, pointing to the sword and the fact that it was THISCLOSE to a certain part of his anatomy.

Tommy stood at the top of the stairs laughing.

"Shut up," Meredith sneered at her brother, who immediately stopped laughing.

"Now, Mr. Scott, seeing as how your girlfriend has the upper hand, aren't you forgetting something," she asked, looking him in the eye.

"I love you," he said.

She pulled the blade out of the chair and laid it across his chest. "Wrong, try again," she said.

Jason looked at Tommy for help.

Meri stuck the blade back in it's original position, causing Jason to yelp.

"Meri, let me help the poor jerk. He just might pee his pants for that," Tommy said.

Meredith glared at Tommy, but nodded her head.

"Dude, what ELSE happened two years ago today," Tommy said.

Jason thought for a minute and then it hit him. He tried to get up, but remembered the position of the katana between his legs, cleared his throat.

"We started dating two years ago today. Meri, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't remember. Can you let me up so I can apologize," he pleaded with her.

Meredith looked at him. It amazed him how someone shorter than him could bring him to his knees with just one look. Meredith was a formidable woman. He thought he'd seen everything, but this was a whole new side of her he'd never seen.

"Tommy, leave," Meredith said, her eyes still locked onto Jason's.

Tommy knew better than to argue with his sister. He knew she wouldn't kill Jason. She might tease the hell out of him, but Jason's life was safe. His body on the other hand was securely in Meredith's hands. Tommy couldn't suppress the grin he had on his face as he jogged up the stairs. Jason was so screwed.

When the door shut, Meredith started talking. "What is the deal? My brother is supposed to be the forgetful one and he REMEMBERED! Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't break up with your sorry ass now? One good reason why I should remove this sword from it's rather great negotiating position," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"You already said that," she said.

Jason couldn't help but think that, if Meredith was wearing a leather bustier and had on thigh high boots, this would be something out of his fantasy. Well, the katana between the legs he could do without, but Meredith was skilled at handling it. A smile started playing at his lips and Meredith caught it."Damn it Jason Lee Scott! You're having some kinky sex fantasy right now, aren't you," she said.

Jason wiped the grin off his face quickly. He remembered his girlfriend was skilled with the weapon and her brother could kick his ass if he was angry enough at him.

"No I wasn't. I was thinking about how everyone would find this incredibly funny when we tell them how you pinned me to the wall and the chair with a sword."

Meredith leaned in closer to him. "What was I doing, Jase? Hm? Was I wearing some degrading Dominatrix getup with thigh high boots and a push up bra that barely covered my breasts? Was I showing off my belly button ring? Was I trapping you in a chair and forcing you to submit, oh great leader," she said.

Jason's mouth went dry. He couldn't speak. Meredith had described his fantasy to a tee and he wondered if she could read his mind. He swallowed.

"I would never," he said.

"Now, you've screwed yourself. See by saying you would never means you couldn't see me in something like that or that you wouldn't want to. Saying you were means that you are thinking about me in that way and just want to get into bed with me," she said.

"Look, Meri, I think you look hot in everything. Especially your ranger uniform, but I'm a normal teenage male. I can't help but think about my incredibly hot girlfriend in something risqué. It's a normal guy thing. If that makes me a pig than your brother is a pig too because he thinks about Kimberly that way. Meredith, I love you and I don't care what you wear because I love the person you are. Of course it doesn't hurt if the outer wrapping matches the inside," he said.

Meredith continued to glare at him.

"I love you. Only you and I would love you if you wore Tommy's baggy clothes to school everyday," he said. Of course the mental image of Meredith in her brother's clothes was seriously ruining the previous pictures.

Meredith removed the sword from between his legs and crossed to the cabinet. She put it in the sheath and hung it in the cabinet. She turned around and Jason was still sitting in the chair."You can get up now, Jase. I'm not going to hurt you," she said.

He stood up and walked to her. His legs felt shaky. He couldn't believe that she had done that. He had no idea she was that skilled and that bold. No one had been able to scare him like that, except for Tommy when he was evil. 'Well, she is Tommy's sister and he did train her,' he thought to wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't remember. I guess I thought that our actual anniversary was a few days later when we went on our actual first date. I guess our first kiss would be a much better anniversary. I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he said.

"OK, but you do realize you'd better get me something really, really great when we go out to dinner Saturday," she said.

"We're going out? Thought it was pizza and movie night," Jason said.

"Nope, that's Friday. Saturday night we're going out to dinner with Tommy and Kimberly," she said.

Jason looked at Meredith. He loved hanging out with Tommy and Kimberly, but he hated when they went on dates because Tommy always looked at Jason when he did anything to Meredith. That's probably why their relationship was so tame. Jason was afraid of Tommy ruining it or standing around watching.

"If that's what you want, Meri. Guess I should go shopping, huh," he said.

"Oh yeah. Remember, nothing says I'm sorry better than jewelry. Lots of jewelry," Meredith said.

Jason laughed and kissed Meredith. They dropped to the couch, having the most intense make out session of their two year relationship. Meredith pulled apart from Jason and pointed to the stairs. Just then the door opened and Tommy came down.

"Just making sure there wasn't any blood shed. Blood's so hard to get out of the carpet," he said, grinning.

"You would know, considering how many times you've been cut to the quick by Kimmy," Meredith 's eyes darkened and he stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Children, I'm going to leave. Thanks for the sword, Meri and I'll go shopping and I'll see you later," he said.

Meredith kissed him goodbye and Jason waved to Tommy and went out the door.

"So are you going to tell him that it really ISN'T your anniversary until Saturday," he said.

"Now where, exactly, is the fun in that," she said, smiling and heading up the stairs.

Tommy looked up after his sister. There were times like this when he found it hard to believe she hadn't been the evil one in their family.

Tommy shook his head and put the bow staffs in their cabinet. He went back upstairs and thought what would happen if Jason discovered the truth.

'I'm not going to tell him. Seeing Meri pinning him to the wall and the chair, was just TOO priceless,' he thought to himself with a grin.

"Hey, Meri, how about some lunch? My treat," he called upstairs. He shut the basement door and went about the rest of their day.

***OK, anyone that chuckled at the end, give me a thumbs up! Thanks again, Ghostwriter. I'm trying to work on an idea from Bellavision, so let's see how that goes. Please review. I'll try to respond back. Love you guys!*** -mereditholiver


End file.
